Injuries and Prats
by novemberthird
Summary: For Jilychallenge September 2017: First Wizarding World plus "Yes james might be injured and yes ow that hurts but lily stop fussing I am a gryffindor i can do this… I will just need lots of snuggles and attention to get me back to full health"


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters and world, but I don't. I did, however, write this.**

It all started when Sirius suggested they go out for drinks after their latest Order meeting. Alice and Frank Longbottom had declined the offer due to an important Auror mission in the morning–Moody had given them a led to follow–but Gideon and Fabian Prewett along with Marlene McKinnon had accepted the invitation.

The three of them along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and the soon to be Mr and Mrs James Potter sat at a large booth at the Three Broomsticks, being in close proximity to Hogwarts made the still young adults feel safer knowing that Voldemort would not yet dare attack the Wizarding Village with Dumbledore so close by.

'Drinks are on me,' Sirius' boisterous voice announced as he stood up. 'Coming James or is Evans wishing to have you attached at the hip?'

'Perhaps,' the hazel-eyed boy declared. 'But what beautiful hips they are,' he sent a wink to his fiancée as he stood to accompany the other dark-haired boy.

'Prat,' he heard said fiancée mumble.

'You love me,' he yelled back.

'So how's the wedding coming along, Lily?' Marlene asked from across the booth.

Lily's eyes wandered over to James, examining every visible part of his body. 'Busy but worth it. It's still a while away, we're not marrying until mid-October. But I can't wait to marry him.' She laughed, 'That's not something I thought I would ever say considering our earlier years.'

'How about the the future-in-laws? Do they like you?'

'They adore Lily,' Remus said across from her where he had been having a discussion with the Prewett brothers and Peter. 'She has them wrapped around her little fingers, more so than James.'

'I do not,' she objected.

Remus scoffed, 'Liar.'

'Why is Evans a liar?' Sirius asked as he set down a bottle of firewhiskey with James clumsily carrying eight small shot glasses. 'Besides the fact that she says she finds this git attractive.'

'Oy, I am attractive.' James pouted as they laughed. 'You find me attractive, right, love?' He pouted at the green-eyed girl.

'Only on Quidditch days.' She teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down next to her. The hazel-eyed boy pouted but even so let one of his hands wrap around her waist, letting his thumb draw circles on her leg in a way that made her mind wander to the rest of his _very_ fine anatomy.

'She claims to not have James nor his parents wrapped around her fingers.' Remus said answering Sirius' previous question.

'Drunk already, Red?' Sirius teased.

'Watch it, Black.' Lily said attempting to glare at the handsome boy.

'And how did you get to the topic of my wife-to-be being a liar?' James grinned at them, at his brothers.

'We were speaking of your parents' adoration of Lily, their soon to be daughter-in-law.' Remus clarified.

'They adore her, mum always wanted a daughter to pamper,' James said casually, 'and dad fell in love with her the moment she mentioned her love of potions. Probably would have married her himself if he was eighty years younger.'

'And if your mum wasn't in the picture, I'd take him over you any day, Potter. He's a charming man and quite the looker.' Snickers were heard around the table as the couple bantered.

'You love me,' he countered, dropping a kiss onto her neck followed by wolf whistles from Marlene, Sirius and the Prewetts. 'You adore me, face it, love.'

'You're tolerable, I only keep you around because you're nice to look at.'

'Only nice to look at?'

'I say you must be a great shag, Prongs, if you're only nice to look at,' Sirius barked.

James ignored him, focusing his attention on the pretty redhead. He let his lips linger an inch from hers, 'Only nice to look at,' he repeated.

'Occasionally, the hair's a bit of a turnoff,' her eyes seemed to sparkle as she teased him. Her fingers threaded itself through his ebony locks.

'A turnoff?' he said leaning in to kiss her.

'Oi, lovebirds, as much fun as it would be to watch you co-populate the planet, please refrain from doing so on the table. Rosmerta might not let us return.'

James threw a napkin at Sirius, 'Wanker.'

'Are they always this nauseating?' Marlene asked causing the rest of them to laugh.

'The only thing worse was before they dated.' Remus added.

''Lily doesn't fancy me,'' Peter mimicked.

''James isn't interested anymore,'' Sirius sighed dramatically.

'Bugger off,' Lily said, 'you're all twats.'

James kissed her temple lightly, 'Unfortunately, these twats are our friends, love.'

'Can't we find new ones?' she begged, batting her eyelashes.

'Too close to the wedding, not worth it.'

'Darn it.'

'Tossers,' Sirius grey eyes, however, shone with love for his two mates.

'Hey, Evans,' Sirius said taking another shot of firewhiskey, 'tell us the truth,' he slurred, 'how good of a shag is Prongs?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Gideon laughed.

'Or perhaps he wants to know if he has any competition for Lily. Always suspected there was something more going on.' Fabian said.

'Ah, you've discovered my plan to woo the beautiful Evans.' Sirius proclaimed loudly. 'What do you say, Evans, snog me?'

'Not in a million years, Padfoot,' she grinned, 'my heart belongs to this spectacled git.'

'So many compliments you've given me tonight, my love. Git, nice to look at, it's obvious why you're marrying me.' James said, wrapping an arm around her. 'It's obviously the glasses.'

She laughed. 'Obviously,' she teased.

'What else would it be?' Sirius asked, 'He's an idiot.'

'Oy!' James exclaimed.

'Don't be mean, Black, he's a deer.' Lily said a mischievous look in her eyes.

'Yes, the way he's always fawning over you,' said Remus.

'I heard he's rather horny doe.' Sirius barked back.

'Not to mention always prancing about, up to no good.' Peter added in causing James and Lily to lose the little self control they had left.

'Are we missing something?' Marlene asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

'Not at all, McKinnon, we're just like talking about our deer friends.'

'Right,' said Fabian, 'And do you usually talk about their randy tendencies?'

'Not all the times,' said Peter.

'Only occasionally,' Sirius smirked.

'As in a few times a week,' confirmed Remus.

'And you're still friends with them?' Gideon asked the couple.

'Eh, we're hoping to get some new ones after the wedding.' Lily answered.

'Maybe we'll replace them with Alice and Frank, we can double date.' James added.

'Well, as fun as this has been I think I better get going. I have to be at St. Mungo's in the morning for my shift.' Marlene said getting up to leave, 'Thanks for the drinks.'

'We'll escort you, McKinnon. Can never be sure nowadays.' Fabian said, motioning for Gideon.

'Be safe, McKinnon, Prewett one, Prewett two.' Sirius said nodding at them.

'Next times on me, enjoy yourselves,' said Marlene as she gave them brief smiles. The group each said variants of goodbye to the trio.

'I have to head home soon, mum might freak out if I'm home too late,' Peter reluctantly said after ten minutes had passed.

'Might want to have a mint before you leave, mate, can't have your mum thinking we're corrupting you.'

'So you want to deceive her?' Remus asked.

'Might get my own place soon, so it doesn't matter anyways.'

'Where are you thinking, Wormy?' Lily asked.

'Perhaps an apartment in London, near Diagon Alley.' He stood up, 'I'll see you guys soon, yeah?' His voice hinted at his uncertainty.

'Yeah, we'll see you soon, Pete. Come over whenever.'

'I'll walk with you, may as well head home, a bit knackered really.' Remus said standing up as well.

'Bye,' Lily said getting up to give them each a hug, 'and I'll expect a visit from both of you soon.' She turned to glare at Remus, 'I mean it, Moony, and stop keeping your distance because of your self-loathing dilemma, or I will personally go over and hex your arse off.'

'And we all know that's your best feature, mate.' Sirius grinned teasingly.

Remus ignore him before addressing the redhead, 'Bye, Lily,' he said before leaving with Peter.

'Love, don't be so hard on him, you know he _thinks_ he's doing the right thing.' James said planting a kiss on her temple.

'Well, he's being a right git about it,' she argued.

'Git or not he's our mate.' Sirius said casually, 'And you're stuck with all of us once you marry this idiot.'

'Oy,' James protested, 'I can always take you to one of those dog places Lily was telling me about, you mutt.'

'The pound, love.' She sighed dramatically, 'How'd I get so unfortunate to be stuck with two?'

'You love us.'

'Can't live without us.' Sirius added.

'I wonder if it's too late to leave you both, maybe I could marry someone with a brain.' Lily teased.

'You wouldn't leave me,' James said, snuggling into her neck. 'You like me too much.' He peppered kisses onto her neck knowing this was probably the longest time he'd get to spend with her in the upcoming weeks, even if Sirius was gazing amusingly at them.

He could have swore he heard her let out a small moan. 'James, we're in public.' He reluctantly stopped.

'So me making out with Mae Darby in the corridor is disgusting, but you two basically shagging here isn't?' Sirius groaned.

'Because my tongue isn't down James' throat like hers was down yours.' Lily said.

'I wouldn't mind if it was,' James grinned cheekily at her.

'Shut it, you prat,' she said throwing a crisp at him which the dork attempted (and failed) to catch in his mouth.

'You think we should head out, it's getting pretty late,' James said running his hand through his hair, 'we're supposed to be meeting a few people for wedding planning, then we're supposed to go to a few bakeries to try out cakes, your house to pick up your mum and take her over to my parents'.' James returned to snuggling into Lily's neck. 'Why can't we just elope, I'm sure Muggles do it all the time.'

'Andromeda and her husband Ted did as well,' Sirius added.

'Because I only plan on getting married once and want to enjoy it with those I care about, it'll be worth it. I promise.' He groaned into her neck, 'Shall we head out then?'

'Yeah, I am a bit tired,' she agreed detaching herself from her soon-to-be husband. 'Coming, Padfoot?'

He smiled fondly at her, like an older brother, 'Yeah, Red, let's go before this tosser decides he can't resist your womanly wiles any longer.'

'My womanly wiles?' she questioned, raising one of her eyebrows slightly as James slid out after her. Sirius only stopping in his movements to leave Madame Rosmerta a galleon in her tip jar followed by a cheeky wink.

James sweetly took her hand in his. 'Yes, your feminine powers that allow you to control my best mate,' Sirius continued.

'Perhaps your mate is just weak when it comes to pretty girls,' she replied. James began to protest but she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, lingering momentarily.

'Very pretty,' he mumbled instead, blushing slightly as he regarded his fiancée.

They exited the establishment, not knowing through their slightly intoxicated phase that they were being watched by a particular group of Death Eaters who had been not too far away at the Hog's Head–Severus Snape, Atreus Avery, Marcus Mulciber, and Evan Rosier. Little did they know that as soon as they had been seen exiting, Evan Rosier had raised his wand and aimed a hex at Lily Evans.

–

The hex never reached its mark as Sirius Black turned around, taking the hit instead.

'Sirius!' Lily screamed as the boy staggered back from the force of the spell. James, on the other hand, raised his wand as he saw four figures approach, all donning masks.

'Well, well, well what do we have here. Two blood-traitors and a mudblood whore.' Avery said, enunciating every word.

James attempted to shield Lily, but she saw right through his efforts and stood upfront. 'I'd rather be a mudblood whore as you so kindly put it than be a coward who doesn't want to show his face, _Avery._ '

Sirius who had been hit with a slightly painful and inconvenient stinging hex let out a laugh. 'I do very much love you, Red.' Lily smiled affectionately at him in a way that told Severus that she loved him too in a way she had once loved him.

'Proclaiming your love for a mudblood, Black?' Avery scoffed, 'And here I thought you couldn't be anymore of mudblood lover. Do you two take turns with her in bed, shagging the filthy mudblood?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' James growled, 'Do you get pleasure imagining it, since no girl with dignity would ever touch you.'

'Enough, Avery,' Rosier whined, 'You said you we'd have some fun, and I'd very much like to see the mudblood on her knees, begging for mercy.' He twirled his wand in his hands taunting her to hex him.

James gripped her wrist gently begging her with his hazel eyes to just stand behind him, but he very much knew she'd never allow herself to do such a thing–he both loved and hated that about her.

Sirius stepped in front of her, despite Lily's protesting. 'Touch a hair on her head, and you won't even remember your name, _Rosier_.' He scoffed, 'I'd recognize your annoying voice anywhere.'

'Like I'm scared of the blood-traitor, but I'll be sure to tell Regulus you said hello,' Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice. 'He'll be upset he didn't join us tonight, I'm sure the Dark Lord will find something to cheer him up of course.'

James and Lily had their wands out knowing that Sirius' temper was not easily maintained when it came to his brother, and they were right when a second later Sirius had sent a jinx at Rosier that threw him back.

They heard the grin in Mulciber's voice as he said, 'I guess it's time to show the blood-traitors and mudblood who's really in charge. The Dark Lord will thank us for ridding him of this rubbish.' He sneered looking at Lily, 'Nice ring, Evans.'

–

Severus looked down at Lily's left hand because she couldn't have possibly agreed to marry the pompous prat, the arrogant toerag they spent time laughing at and insulting his presumptuous behavior (although if he were being honest with himself, he'd recall that most of the insults had been of his doing with Lily assuring him that she thought Potter to be an arrogant toerag; he'd also recall that the laughter had on occasion been one of hidden affection). He saw what he feared, there on her fourth finger was an engagement ring. Severus glared at it, knowing no one could see his facial expression. It was a beautiful ring, he reluctantly admitted to himself, simple yet beautiful–he knew Lily loved the ring, it was the kind of simplicity she adored. He loathed that it was the kind of thing he would never have been able to afford for her, he hated that Potter was claiming her as his own when she was Severus', he hated that Lily had agreed to marry the git who had tormented Severus, who had taken Lily away from him.

It broke his heart.

Severus had been so caught up in his thought that he was barely able to dodge the hex sent his way by Black.

–

Lily aimed a hex at Mulciber as he attempted to circle around her as if she were his prey. She let her eyes briefly fleet over to James who was taking on who she believed to be Avery, she couldn't quite tell with his mask on. She flinched as she saw him be hit with a rather harsh stinging hex and felt her blood boil at anyone daring to hurt him.

'So when's the wedding,' Mulciber hissed, as she blocked another one of his spells.

'Can't say, it's a family and friends only event. I'm afraid James and I left off sadistic Death Eaters when we made the list.' She hit him with a rather nasty blasting curse, which he mostly managed to block. She was glad to note that it did, however, manage to cause his mask to fall off when he staggered backwards. 'What a tragedy really.'

'You, bitch,' he growled as he stood up.

'I didn't think you wanted to come to our wedding this desperately, _Marcus_ ,' she sent a jelly-fingers curse at his wand hand enjoying the look of terror that crossed his features as he attempted to grasp his wand right. 'Are you having trouble?' She asked innocently.

'You'll pay for that, mudblood.'

'Seeing as you can barely hold a wand, I'm hardly frightened.' She saw James be hit by some severing spell and decided to stun Mulciber instead, 'Well, this was pleasant,' she murmured bitterly before going to help the boys.

'Need me, lads?' she questioned as she cast a non-verbal shield charm.

'Always, love,' said James as his spell knocked over one of the other Death Eaters. She cast a full body-bind on him for good measures.

'Don't get all _romantic_ on us now, Prongs, you'll have time for that later,' Sirius said as his Death Eater took advantage of his distraction and got the better of him, sending him crashing to the ground.

'Are you all right, Sirius?' she asked, not bothering to turn around to look at him, knowing she couldn't afford the distraction.

'S'all right, Red,' she could hear him struggling to get up, and she knew it must be taking all of James' self-control not to go to his best mate.

'Lie down, we have it under control.'

'Yes, listen to the mudblood, Black,' Rosier scoffed. 'You wouldn't want to damage your so called dashing looks.'

She heard his struggles again, 'Black, down, or Merlin help me, I will hex you.' She could almost imagine the pout on his face.

'Careful, love,' James said as a stinging jinx hit her wrist.

James kept glancing back at her, making sure she was alright and his opponent was taking advantage of that, throwing stronger and darker spells at him.

Rosier finally managed to blast Lily to the ground, she saw Sirius trying to crawl over to her (but was struggling to do so), she shook her head at him, but he persisted.

Rosier raised his wand, going in for the final blow. She look up at him, daring him to do his worst. Right when the spell should have hit her, she felt a body land on top of her instead. James.

'James, what are you,' she trailed off as she heard him let out a groan. 'James,' she whispered, holding onto him by his waist. She felt something sticky on her hand.

She saw Evan Rosier take off his mask, wanting her to see his joy at James' fall.

She saw Sirius finally managing to stand up. She could feel the anger radiating from his body as she attempted to get James to move. 'James, please, get up,' she said but the only sign that he was okay was the small whimper he emitted.

'Sirius, we have to get him out of here,' she was panicking, she couldn't lose him, not him. 'James, I'm going to push you off me okay,' she asked him as Sirius managed to petrify the two remaining Death Eaters.

–

Severus lied on the ground, petrified watching as his Lily cried over James Potter's body, assuring him (or really herself) that it would be alright. A part a him wanted her to suffer for choosing him over Severus, but part of him still wanted her and hated her for it. He didn't regret his spell landing on Potter, he deserved it for turning his Lily against him.

–

'Jamie, you're going to be okay, yeah? And we'll can even elope, just be okay,' she cried gently as Sirius limped over to her. All hints of her slightly intoxicated state gone.

'Muggle Vegas?' he groaned lightly from his spot on the ground. She tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob.

'We have to get him out of here, Lil,' he said as he approached them, slightly limping.

'Can you even apparate,' she asked him skeptically as she tried to get the blood to stop.

'James is in danger, nothing will stop me from helping my brother–not even Merlin himself,' looking up at Sirius she smiled–grimaced–at him, he looked very much like an avenging angel.

'Can we apparate him? He's losing too much blood, he could get worse if we try to apparate him.'

'It's better to have him splinched than dead and surrounded by Death Eaters whose spells are bound to fade any moment.'

'Expecto Patronum,' Lily said as she cried, remembering her first kiss with James, the first time she told him she loved him and how nervous she'd been, she remembered Sirius giving her a piggyback ride by the lake one summer day, and getting proposed to by that same lake. She thought of all the time they've put into their dream wedding, how Fleamont was going to give her away to his son. She thought of how much she loved James Potter, and she watched as the silver doe that complimented James' stag erupted from her wand. 'Find Albus Dumbledore, Emmeline Vance, and Edgar Bones and tell them to meet us at James and Lily's flat.' She watched the doe nod before prancing away.

'Stay awake, love,' she whispered in James' ear.

'Anything for you, my love,' she gripped his arm gently and waited for him to do the same before they apparated to the flat they shared.

–

It took ten minutes of Lily and Sirius' failed attempts at stopping the blood for Emmeline, Edgar, and Albus Dumbledore to show up for along with Alastor Moody.

'What's wrong, Lily?' Emmeline asked as soon as Lily swung the door open, ushering them in. She was covered in blood and wasn't her usually composed self.

'It's James,' she said softly, as if that would stop the reality that was occurring around her, 'we were attacked by Death Eaters, James saw that Rosier got the better of me, I was on the ground, and he was about to hex me, but James covered his body with mine and took the spell intended for me and one from his own Death Eater.' She led them into the bedroom where James was struggling not to sleep. 'We've tried everything we could think of, but his cut just keeps opening.'

Emmeline and Edgar approached James, who sleepily acknowledged them, and Sirius who had yet to speak. 'Don't fall asleep just yet, Potter,' Emmeline said softly examining the shirtless boy. She took in the cut and bruises that had began forming over his body.

'What was he hit with,' Edgar asked as he but his medical bag on the floor.

'We don't know, they both cast the spells non-verbally,' she answered.

'Have you been giving him anything,' Emmeline asked, touching James cut, causing all three of the teenagers to flinch.

'Some blood replenishing potions, that's all.'

Emmeline nodded, 'We need all of you to leave the room.'

'What?' Sirius said in his 'I am this close to hexing you' voice, 'You can't be bloody serious!'

'I am a healer, let me do my job and save your best mate's skin, can you do that for me?' Sirius stomped off, like a child who had just been told off.

Lily affectionately ran her hand through James hair, 'Be good, yeah?'

'I'll try,' he whispered. She followed Sirius out the room where Moody and Dumbledore were discussing something.

She saw Moody's dark eyes zeroed in on Sirius and her, 'Just say whatever you're going to say, Moody,' Sirius said exasperated.

'What were you doing getting intoxicated? How many times have I told you to be on guard,' he growled at them. 'You must be on guard twenty-four seven, this war does not take a break to allow you to take a few pints.'

'Do you think we don't realize that,' Lily said angrily, 'I am covered in my fiancé's blood right now and have no desire to stand here listening to how much we cocked-up, so if you could please refrain yourself from doing so until after we find out how he'll be, I'd very much appreciate it.' Lily stormed over to the sofa, where Sirius joined her, taking her hand in his. Moody looked as if someone had hexed him while Professor Dumbledore had a sad smile on his face, his blue eyes dull.

'What happened, Lily?' his kind eyes looked over at her patiently.

'We went to get drinks with Marlene, Fabian, Gideon, Remus, and Peter,' she began tiredly, 'They left, we stayed behind for a bit–we didn't drink that much–and when we left someone tried cursing me, Sirius took the hit…' she glared at the boy, hitting him softly, 'You could have been hurt, you git.'– 'So much for girls wanting chivalry,' he mumbled– 'There were four Death Eaters, a bit of a banter, and we ended up fighting. I stunned my Death Eater, then went to help the lads. Sirius' Death Eater got the better of him, he was knocked down and couldn't fight. Rosier got the best of me–'

'Rosier?' Moody questioned.

'Yes, he was one of the Death Eaters there,' she sighed, 'He got the best of me, I was on the ground and was about to get thrown who knows what when James' body covered mine. He took the curse meant for me and took another curse from his Death Eater.'

'Who was there?' Moody asked.

'Evan Rosier, Marcus Mulciber, Atreus Avery, and I'm not sure who the last one was,' Sirius said annoyed, 'Should have given them a good hex while I had the chance.'

'Did you see them without their masks?' Dumbledore asked.

'Only Mulciber and Rosier, Avery and the other guy were too cowardly to take theirs off–not that Mulciber had a choice.'

'And you have no idea who the other Death Eater was,' Moody probed.

'No, I jus–'

She interrupted him, 'I think it was Severus Snape,' she said quietly. She had thought about it hard, and it made sense, she remembered a day by the lake when James had first asked her out, she remembered the cut that had appeared on his face. She knew Severus had created a spell (maybe more), but she never wanted to believe the spells were hurtful–not back then anyways.

'Mr Snape?' Dumbledore asked puzzled, 'And why do you believe so?'

'He hates James, more than anyone. He's used it one James before–during fifth year–although not to this degree.'

'I see,' he said pensively.

They were kept in the dark, Edgar had only come in once to check on Lily and Sirius and make sure they weren't badly injured. They both seemed to be fine outside except for Sirius' limping and a few bruised. On the inside, however, they felt like an important part of them was missing with only the person next to them able to understand.

They were kept in the dark to ponder whether James Potter would be okay, whether the redhead and the handsome boy next to her would have a funeral to attend rather than wedding.

–

It was an hour before Emmeline came into the living room. Moody and Dumbledore had left by then. Lily and Sirius had decided not to tell Mr and Mrs Potter nor Peter and Remus until they found out more.

'How is he?' Sirius hurried to ask.

'He'll be fine, but he'll probably be in a bit of pain for a few days, maybe weeks.' Lily saw Sirius flinch slightly, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 'The spell, luckily didn't cut any major organs, but they were close. He has quite a few bruises, nothing we can do about that, but they'll heal.'

'Is he awake?' Lily asked.

'No, Edgar gave him a sleeping draught, he was quite tired. You can go see him if you like.' Her smile was sympathetic, 'Let him sleep as much as he can, poor thing lost a lot of blood. I start my shift soon, so I have to leave, but Edgar will tell you everything you need to know.'

'All right, thank you, Emmeline.'

'Thanks, Vance,' Sirius said before he barged into the bedroom.

'Sirius,' Lily hissed going after him with a swift wave at Emmeline, 'he's supposed to rest not have you barging in on him and disrupting him.'

'He won't be up for hours with the sleeping draught, Lil,' his grey eyes turned to look into her green ones, 'I just want to make sure my brother's all right.'

Edgar approached them before they reached the bed. 'Hello, Lily, Sirius. Down to business, shall we?' Lily nodded, looking towards James. 'He'll need to take the blood-replenishing potions as soon as he wakes up, once every hours for about five hours should be enough to get his blood levels back to normal. You seem to have enough when I checked, but if you're running low send me an owl, and I'll send some right away. His bruises are pretty large, but they'll heal soon enough.'

'Thank you for coming, Edgar,' she gave him a brief smile, 'I really appreciate it, and I'm sure James will want to thank you as soon as he wakes up.'

'It's no problem, Lily,' he said picking up his bag.

'Speaking of which, not that I'm not grateful, Edgar, but when is he waking up?' Sirius said, glancing from Edgar to James.

'This particular draught should keep him asleep until late morning, maybe until noon.'

'Thank you, Bones.'

'I'll be leaving now, Sirius, Lily, but owl me of you have any concerns,' he smiled once more, 'Tell James, I wish him well, and I'll visit if I can, otherwise, I'll send Emmeline.'

Lily gave him a huge hug, 'Thank you so much.'

'Again, it was no problem, Lily, but I must get going before my family begins to worry about me.'

'Goodnight–err morning, Edgar,' Sirius said before transfiguring one of Lily's vases into a comfy chair and sitting besides James.

'Have a good day, Edgar,' she said before going to check on her James.

–

'Do you want anything to change into, Padfoot?' Lily asked as she began examining James.

She began pulling down his trousers, 'No thanks, Lil, I'm fine. Although,' he continued with a smirk, 'do you think this is really the time to begin stripping James.'

She glared at him, 'I will hex you, Sirius,' she sighed, 'I'm going to change him, I don't think he'd like waking up in his own blood.'

She continued pulling down his trousers again, 'Need any help undressing him?' he asked seriously.

'No, rest your leg,' she said as she took one of his legs out the trousers, before doing the same with the other and discarding them to the ground where his bloody shirt already lied. She studied his chest noticing the newly acquired bruises–purple, blue, green, yellow–that donned his chest, touching them lightly and noticed a frown in his sleep.

 _I love you,_ she thought sadly, letting her fingers touch the scar on his abdomen that she could tell extended onto his back. She was very aware of Sirius' eyes on her, watching her.

'It's strange seeing you like this, all worried about him.'

'I always worry about him, he's rather clumsy,' she laughed gently. 'I worry about you too, you know. You're my best friend, Sirius.'

'Well I see your taste has certainly improved since Hogwarts,' he teased.

'I disagree, my standards have certainly lowered. What my fifth year self would say to befriending you and agreeing to marry this idiot,' she said the last part affectionately, her green eyes held a certain twinkle that only confirmed Sirius' belief that his brother was in good hands.

'She'd say you were mental, and she'd be right.' Lily laughed.

'Perhaps,' she began to remove James' pants but thought better of it. She felt a blush reach her cheeks at her audience seeing such an intimate behavior. 'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Lily asked.

'A bit, it's fun to make you blush,' he teased. 'I only wish I had one of those Muggle contraptions.'

'A video recorder,' she asked taking out her wand and casting a cleaning spell on the sheets. She began digging into James' cupboard. She smiled at the pajamas she grabbed, turning to show them to Sirius. 'What do you think?'

He let out a hoarse laugh, 'He'll love it, maybe add a red nose while you're at it, Lil.'

She proceeded to put on his green and red christmas bottoms that were adorned with reindeers that James loved to argue were stags. She remembered how James wore them every night from Boxing Day until they had to return to Hogwarts, she teased him endlessly about it when she finally found out that three-fourths of her boys being animagi. It was that Boxing Day and seeing how carefree and loving he was that she finally admitted to herself that she loved him.

She placed the grey sweatshirt with the antlers of a deer over his head, careful to not touch the bruises on his skin. She helped his arms through the sleeves before getting a duvet cover and covering him up. She placed a brief kiss on his forehead, her hand in his dark hair that never managed to lie flat.

'He looks so innocent without his glasses,' she told Sirius.

'Bloody twat never remembers to take them off,' she laughed along with him.

'Well, I'm going to take a shower. If I have to be covered in his blood for much longer I might vomit.'

'Sure you aren't pregnant?' he teased as she grabbed one of James' t-shirts and boxers from his cupboard, undergarments from hers and gathered James' dirty clothes from the ground. 'It would greatly explain why you agreed to marry this twat.'

'Wanker,' she called back to him. She heard the mutt laugh.

–

'You look shaggable, Evans,' was the first thing Sirius said upon seeing her in James' clothes, her long hair tied into a ponytail. His once chair had become a sofa.

'Unfortunately for you, I'm engaged,' she giggled.

'I bet he's a git,' he teased.

'Of course he is, but I love him.' Sirius watched her as she looked over at James, her eyes full of love and affection for his best mate, his brother. 'I love you too, you know,' she told him, 'I meant it when I said you're my best mate.'

'Get over here, Red,' he said ushering her over, 'James, won't forgive me if I steal his soon-to-be bride away from him because she's proclaiming her love for me.'

Lily sauntered over, laying her head in his lap. 'I'm going to take a nap, you should too, Padfoot. You look awful.'

'Thanks, Princess.'

–

Sirius woke up early the next morning sans a redhead in his lap. He stretched his arms over his head, getting off the sofa and checking on James. He was still asleep, drool on the side of his face that any other day Sirius would have found funny but at the moment regarded with affection. He messed up James' hair affectionately before following the smell of food into the kitchen.

'Smells wonderful, are those pancakes I smell?' he asked walking into the kitchen.

There stood Lily Evans in a blue polka dot dress that would have drove James crazy had he seen her. He grinned at her, 'Are you all dressed up for me?'

'You wish, you twat,' she said throwing a bit of flour at his face.

'I wanted to look nice for when he wakes up, and I have to go do a few errands before he wakes up,' she said as she began mixing the batter and cooking it over the Muggle contraption. 'I'm making James breakfast; fried eggs, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, sausage. Do you think that's enough?'

Sirius laughed, 'you're going to make an amazing wife if your cooking always looks this good.'

'Grab whatever you want, just leave some for James. He needs his energy.'

'I need my energy too, Lil, do you not love me as much as James?' he pouted momentarily before taking a sausage off one of the plates, 'and it's seven in the morning, what are you doing up so early? Bones says he'll be asleep until about noon.'

'I have to go to my mum's and cancel the wedding plans we had today, then I have to go to Emma and Monty's and explain that their son has been attacked by Death Eaters but will be well soon.'

'Relax for a moment,' he said as she piled on more pancakes to the already high pile. 'Eat and relax, Evans.'

'Grab a plate,' she said.

–

An hour later, Lily had ate a nice breakfast with Sirius, feed Godric, set up a breakfast tray with heating charms and had gone to check up on James.

She placed a sweet kiss on his messy hair and gave a small smile as she saw the ghost of a smile cross his face. 'I love you,' she whispered to the room before closing the door lightly and returning to Sirius, not before Godric was able to get through and snuggle into James' side.

'I'll be home before noon, if James wakes up don't hesitate in sending me a patronus, okay?'

'I understand,' he grinned, 'trust me, Evans.'

'I do,' she said. 'If he wakes up, his glasses are on the counter–he's insanely blind without them–and give him his food and the blood replenishing potion right away.'

'All right,' he watched her in amusement as he watched her fidget trying to remember a list of how to take care of his mate. 'I sent owls to Remus and Peter in the morning, so they'll probably stop by.' Her wavy hair was loose, and she played with it as she tried to remember everything, 'make sure Godric doesn't scratch James in his sleep.'

'He'd deserve it for getting you that cat, that traitor,' he mumbled.

'Godric is almost one year old, get over it, Black,' he could have sworn she grinned. 'I'm off, take good care of him.'

'Of course I will,' he said.

–

Lily returned around eleven with chocolate frogs, fudge, and chocolate chip cookies. A smile was brought to her face as she saw three boys in her living room playing exploding snaps.

'You couldn't have chosen a quieter game?' she questioned.

'What would have been the fun of that?' Sirius' dog-like grin looked up at her.

'He thinks that if we're loud James will wake up,' Remus said gathering the cards and sliding them into his robes.

'Ah, and I see who supplied him with such,' she smiled slightly, 'And how are you, Pete?' she said placing the food on the counter.

'I'm fine, Lily. Where'd you get all the food?'

'Emma made James some fudge after I told her he's fine and that she shouldn't come see him until he's awake despite her protest, my mum made cookies and insisted I bring some back to James, and I decided to get him some chocolate frogs from Diagon Alley.'

'Bloody hell, he didn't die, Lil.' Sirius said causing her to turn and glare at him.

'If you care to remember,' she said coldly, 'he could have.'

'I was there, I remember. But he's fine now, okay. James wouldn't like you worrying too much when he's safe and sound.'

'You're right, I know you're right.'

Sirius eyes softened in the way he did for few others–the Potters, Remus, and Peter, the way they had once softened for his biological brother. 'What is it then?'

'We could have lost him, Sirius, and I think you underestimate sometimes just how much I love James,' there were tears in her brilliant green eyes that made Sirius feel guilty. 'He's the love of my life. He's the only person I've ever loved this much, and the only person I will ever love this much. I don't think I could function if anything happened to him, Sirius. Not anymore than you could.'

'I know you love him, never doubt that. I would have talked him out of marrying you otherwise.'

'Like you could convince him not to marry Lily Evans,' Peter laughed.

'If anyone could, it'd be Sirius,' she said seriously. 'I'm going to go take him breakfast and wait for him to wake up,' she said wiping away her tears.

'Idiot,' she heard Remus say and what sounded like someone getting punched.

–

Lily set the tray down on the counter next to his glasses, she went to the window and unlocked and opened the doors that led to the balcony.

She smiled at the sight of Godric curled into James' side–although she was worried he would accidently reopen James' cut.

'Come here, Godric,' she petted the cat gently before picking him up and placing him on the sofa, 'Can't have you scratching daddy.'

'I didn't know I impregnated you with a cat,' she heard a hoarse voice say, 'who knew stag plus human equals cat.'

'James,' her soft voice whispered, turning around to face the handsome man on the bed. 'How are you?'

'Blind,' he said attempting to move but struggling.

'Stay still,' she said placing his glasses gently on his face before proceeding to scramble around the room in search of his potion.

'Is that dress new?' he questioned her. 'It looks lovely on you, and perhaps off you as well.'

She laughed giddily as he threw a wink her way. 'You're probably all right if you're already thinking of ways to get me out my clothes.'

'Well mine are too lovely to take off, _deer_ ,' she narrowed her eyes at him in mock glare. She saw him wince slightly.

'Stay still, James,' she said as she grabbed a red potion. 'You have to take a blood replenishing potion for five hours. Unfortunately, there's no pain potion yet.'

'S'all right, Evans,' she rolled her eyes affectionately.

'It'll be Potter soon, you can't always call me Evans,' she lifted the blood replenishing potion to his lips and waited for him to swallow, watching his Adam's apple as he did.

'You'll always be Evans to me, love.'

'And you'll always be a toerag to me,' he laughed at the statement that had once caused a feeling of immense sadness to a sixteen-year-old bloke who felt himself head over heels over the pretty girl. 'Do you want to see your arrogant friends? They're waiting outside, rather annoying bunch, really.'

'I'd rather have you kiss me,' she laughed as he stared hopefully at her lips.

'In your dreams, Potter,' she leaned in closer.

'And what wonderful dreams they'll be,' less than an inch and her lips would be on his.

'Already harassing the patient, Evans?' Sirius' voice came from the door.

'He asked for a kiss, and my obligation as a healer is to give the patient what he needs.' she blushed red at being caught.

'Naughty nurse,' Sirius grinned as he sat on the sofa they had yet to transfigure back to a vase.

'How do you feel, James,' Remus asked taking the seat next to Sirius, Peter quickly following.

'I'm a Gryffindor, Moony, it'll take more than two measly spells to keep me from marrying Lily Evans,' his hazel eyes took in the blushing redhead, 'no matter how much she wants to get rid of me.'

'Yes, I was so disappointed,' she sighed dramatically, 'thought I was finally free but alas here you are.'

The boys looked at her with amusement.

'She's been fretting over you making you breakfast–' Sirius began.

'Which reminds me,' she said grabbing the tray and placing it in front of him as he sat up, flinching as he did so, 'you need to eat and don't move so much.'

'Yes, mum,' Lily glared at his cheeky smile.

'You looked better unconscious,' James heard her mumble.

'You haven't stopped fretting since he got injured,' Sirius said stealing a piece of bacon from James' plate.

'Get your own bacon, Padfoot,' James said as he took a bite.

'I did, it just happened to be off your plate.'

'Mutt,' he watched Sirius pout like a dog who's been kicked.

'Aren't you going to sit down, love,' James asked the green eyed girl staring at him.

'I'm all right, James,' she said coming closer to him, close enough for him to be able to count her endless freckles. She let her hand brush his hair softly. James found it too easy to get lost in the feeling of Lily, lost enough to forget his three mates were still in the room until he felt water splash his face and turned to see Sirius twirl his wand in faux innocence.

'Bloody prat,' he mumbled, shooting a glare at Sirius.

'You were all by shagging in my presence, burning my innocent eyes.'

Remus scoffed, 'Since when have your eyes been innocent?'

'When has any part of Sirius been innocent?' Lily asked.

'Oy! I resent that.' There was a slight smirk on his face that reminded Lily of James. Lily wondered whether James had picked it up from Sirius or the other way around. Or perhaps they had individually developed what Lily referred to as the arrogant smirk.

'Don't resent the truth, Paddy.' Her eyes twinkled teasingly. His nose wrinkled, pouting like a child.

Lily's eyes drifted back to James, eyeing his full plate. 'Eat, Potter, I don't want to see a single piece of bacon on your plate.'

'I can take care of that for you, Prongs,' Sirius leant in to grab a piece of bacon off James' plate only to have his hand hit by Lily's.

'There's more bacon in the kitchen if you're hungry.'

'But this is here now,' the corners of Lily's mouth twitched at her friend's whining.

'He needs as much as he can eat,' she turned and was satisfied to see him chewing quietly on the bacon. 'He's pale.'

'He's not pale, bloody bastard looks like he always does, Evans.'

The two bickered like siblings causing a genuine smile to cross Peter's face, a smile that was half-amusement, half-exasperation and finally the smile on James' face: content. James loved how well Lily and Sirius seemed to get along, how they could all spend time together without him having to decide which one of them he'd have to pick. He loved days when it was just Lily, Sirius, and him lying around the flat or hanging around in Muggle London, riding around in Sirius' motorbike. He also enjoyed the days Remus and Peter decided to stop by. Although he wouldn't object to cozy nights in bed with Lily, nights where they liked to forget the war around them and give in to their more passionate natures, nights where they loved lying in bed, content with just being near one another even if they didn't say a word. He couldn't wait to marry her, a promise of forever. A promise that they loved each other enough to want to commit themselves to the other for the rest of their lives. A promise that they would love one another forever.

He zoned out long enough for Lily and Sirius' bickering to have stopped.

'As much as I'd like to stay, Prongs, I have work in ten minutes,' Peter said as he got up.

'S'all right, Wormtail,' he yawned briefly causing Lily's ears to perk up at the noise. He put a piece of pancake into his mouth to stop her from commenting on it.

'I should probably get going too,' Remus said, looking tired. The full moon had only been a few days ago and his friend had yet to recover from the effects of it.

'Rest, Moony,' James said between swallowing his food.

'You too, Prongs,' he looked him in the eyes, 'try to avoid any more hexes while I'm gone.'

James left out a laugh, 'I'll try, but you know me. I like living my life on edge.'

'I must have forgot, the boy who silently pinned after Lily Evans since fourth year, took over an entire year to ask her out and made a fool of himself when he did likes to live his life on edge.'

Sirius snorted, 'Silently my arse,' he let out a dramatic sigh, 'Do you think Evans is pretty, Si? She has pretty eyes and pretty hair and pretty skin. Did you hear Evans today in Slughorn's, Padfoot? She's so funny, Padfoot. Her hair is so red.' He let out a laugh at seeing James' neck and face flush. 'If you hadn't started dating in seventh year, I might have murdered you both.'

Lily's giggles made James' attention shift to her as Peter and Remus excused themselves, Sirius walking them out to give the couple a moment alone. 'Think it's funny, do you, Evans?' James voice was teasing, his eyes mischievous.

'Very,' she said as she sat on the edge of their bed. 'To be fair, I thought you were quite the looker in fourth year.'

'Did you?' he tugged on her hand, looking at her in the way that usually got her in trouble when she wanted to focus.

'Yes, even I couldn't deny that you were going to be quite handsome when you got older,' she leant down and placed a small kiss on his lips which he tried to deepen before she pulled away.

He pouted at the loss of contact. 'Finish eating,' she said.

'I think Prongs wants to devour something else, Lil.' Sirius leaned on the door, grey eyes twinkling.

'Bugger off, Black,' Lily laughed.

'And here I thought we were friends.'

'Well, my wife-to-be does look quite fit in her dress, hard to resist.' James eyes lingered on her face for a moment before examining said dress and back to her face.

'I don't think you'd look quite as lovely in it, you prat,' she turned around and stormed off but not before James could see the pretty blush on her cheeks. As much as she denied it, James knew she loved it when he complimented her especially when she put an effort into getting ready. 'You can marry the giant squid for all I care,' he heard her yell.

One look at Sirius had him throwing his head back and laughing.

–

At eight, Sirius was the only remaining person as the rest of James' coming and going visitors had left. James watched as Lily grabbed some clothes from her cupboard then proceeded to take an old Quidditch jersey of his from sixth year and a pair of boxers that had James' mind spinning.

'All right, love?' Lily asked him, her hand on her hips. Her eyes checking him out teasingly, the way she did in seventh year to make him blush and stutter.

It still worked.

'Y–yeah, er, yes,' he could see Sirius snorting on the sofa while Lily's lip twitched upwards.

'I'm going to take a quick shower. Is there anything you needed?'

'I think Jamie here needs a very cold shower, care to help a lad out?'

Lily grabbed the closest item within her reach—which luckily for Sirius was a pillow—and aimed it at his head, 'Wanker.'

'Why weren't you a chaser,' Sirius whined.

'I preferred dating one,' James heard her yell from the bathroom causing his heart to flutter.

He waited until he heard the water run to begin speaking once more. 'I'm marrying her in less than two months, Padfoot,' there was a smile on his face that couldn't be contained.

'Lily Potter, I'll have to get used to that,' Sirius chuckled. 'Fourth, fifth, and sixth year you would have been delusional if they thought you would marry her. Bloody prat that you were.'

'Lily Potter, Mrs Lily Potter. Mr and Mrs James Potter.' Sirius couldn't help but smile at his lovestruck friend. 'Has a nice ring to it, yeah?'

'Little redheads and black-haired devils running around one day.'

'We talked about having three kids one day, when the war's over.' They ignored the silent if that loomed over them.

'Papa Prongs, we'll at least with a mum like Lily your children will have some chance of being good-looking and having tamable hair.'

'Lily uses a spell on her hair for her curls, s'not tamable the Muggle way.' James' eyes twinkled, 'Imagine a little redheaded girl with Lil's curly hair and green eyes.'

'What'd she get from you?' Sirius asked, 'Your eyesight?'

'Don't be ridiculous, Padfoot,' the grin didn't leave his face as he said, 'any child of mine is going to have the pleasure of naturally getting on Lily's nerves.'

–

'Did Sirius leave?' Lily asked James as she closed the bathroom door.

'Yeah, he said he be back tomorrow and to thank you for the food.' Lily grinned at him, going to sit down on the sofa. James frowned at her, 'Come sit with me, my love,' Lily felt butterflies reemerge in her stomach at that.

'Are you sure?'

He nodded and slightly hit the left side of the bed. She bit her lip slightly before finally hopping onto the bed.

'Can we talk,' she whispered lightly as James wrapped an arm around her lightly. He delicately kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

'Yes, love?' she twisted out of his arms, carefully turning around to look up at his face. 'I thought you were going to–I didn't think–I just–' the words trailed off as she tried to control the whimpers that left her throat.

'It's all right,' he let his fingers carefully brush her curls, untangling them carefully. 'I'm fine.' She looked up at him in disbelief. 'I'm a Gryffindor, we can do anything.'

'You mean we're reckless idiots?'

'That too,' he let a kiss drop and linger onto her lips. 'I love you, Lily Evans.'

'I love you too, you prat.'

 **AN:**

 **Review maybe? I'm working on my other stories, but since I already had this written since September but didn't like what I wrote at the time I didn't post it.**


End file.
